This invention relates to lamps and more particularly to lamps for institutional use.
In prior art lamps, the shades were generally mounted on a resilient member called a harp, and having an inverted, generally U-shape. These prior art harps were secured to the lamp by forcing the two legs inwardly so that they could be inserted into receptacles mounted at the base of the lamp socket housing. In order to provide the desired resilience, such prior art harps were formed of a relatively thin metallic material. As a result, such harps were relatively easily detached so that expensive lighting units such as fluorescent lighting devices adapted for conventional sockets could be removed without difficulty. In addition, these members were not damage resistant when subjected to abuse.